Unsending Message
by Convallarie
Summary: Sebuah pesan curahan hati Lemrina untuk Slaine.


Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, perang telah berakhir. Tapi tidak untuk sebagian orang yang belum merasakan apa itu arti kemerdekaan yang sesungguhnya. Perdamaian tidak selalu memberikan keadilan bagi setiap orang, bukan begitu, Slaine?

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Aldnoah Zero** © Gen Urobuchi, A-1 Pictures

 **Unsending Message** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

Lemrina POV dan nelangsa luar biasa, typo's, possibility ooc

.

.

-o-o-o-

Hai, Slaine...

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau makan dengan benar? Bagaimana dengan hari-hari yang telah kau habiskan selama beberapa waktu terakhir? Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?

Sungguh, sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh, bukan?

Benar, rasanya aneh melakukan basa-basi seperti itu. Bagaimana jika aku langsung pada intinya saja? Kau pasti tidak akan keberatan, kan?

Nee, Slaine...

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Meski aku tidak yakin kau akan memberikan jawaban, ataukah aku akan sanggup untuk mengetahui kenyataannya.

Tapi Slaine...

Apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Tapi, mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu menerima semua hal buruk dan menanggung seluruh rasa sakit dan rasa benci yang ada?

Slaine, tahu kah kau betapa marahnya aku pada orang-orang di luar sana yang menyebarkan berita palsu tentangmu? Bahkan pada kakakku sendiri. Ini kah balasan dirinya padamu setelah semua yang kau lakukan untuknya?

Pantaskah orang sepertinya mendapatkan cinta sebesar itu darimu? Aku tahu kau mungkin akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, bukankah dia lebih baik mati saja?

Nee, Slaine...

Ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu menggantungi pikiranku. Apa arti kehadiranku bagimu? Apakah aku sama pentingnya dengan kakakku di hatimu? Atau kah memang benar bahwa aku ini hanyalah salah satu bagian dari bidak caturmu?

Beritahu aku, Slaine.

Pernahkah kau tidak memikirkan kakakku barang sedetik saja ketika kau sedang bersamaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu?

Slaine...

Kau adalah orang pertama yang memberikan uluran tangannya padaku. Seumur hidupku, aku hanyalah seorang yang terlupakan. Seseorang yang akan terus hidup di bawah bayang-bayang putri mahkota kerajaan. Itu juga sebabnya aku membeci keluarga kerajaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa dibutuhkan. Bahwa akhirnya aku diinginkan oleh seseorang dan aku senang mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah dirimu. Meski pada akhirnya aku tetap menjadi gadis yang tidak diinginkan, tidak pernah sekali pun aku menyesali semua hal yang terjadi ketika kita bersama.

Tidak ada satu pun keraguan dari rasa percayaku padamu. Apa pun yang kau katakan, apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Sekali pun yang kau perbuat adalah tindakan yang salah, aku akan diam. Aku tidak akan pernah menentangmu jika itu bisa membuatku bisa terus berada di sisimu, mendampingimu menuju mimpi yang kau cita-citakan.

Bagaimana menurutmu? Sangat bodoh, bukan?

Aku tidak peduli tanggapan negatif orang-orang di luar sana tentangku. Mereka bebas mengatakan bahwa aku ini hanyalah gadis jalang yang mengemis cinta darimu. Mereka boleh mencaciku sesuka hati mereka karena begitu menikmati peranku sebagai pengganti Kakakku agar bisa menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya.

Tapi, apa kah mereka berhak menyalahkan seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya?

Salahkah aku menginginkan satu dari jutaan keberuntungan yang dimiliki oleh kakakku? Aku tidak pernah meminta banyak hal, aku tidak menginginkan harta mau pun kedudukan. Yang kuinginkan hanya cinta darimu dari banyaknya cinta yang didapatkan oleh kakakku. Apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu besar untuk seorang gadis yang tidak diinginkan sepertiku?

Apa aku sehina itu sehingga aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu?

Seandainya kisah ini memiliki akhir yang berbeda, dengan akhir di mana kita bersatu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa itu akan benar-benar membawa kebahagiaan untukku maupun dirimu. Kau yang selalu menatap ke arah kakakku, selamanya akan terus begitu.

Aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa aku ingin dipandang olehmu sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai pengganti kakakku. Aku tidak ingin terus memandang punggungmu yang terus mengejar kakakku. Aku ingin kau berbalik dan mulai memandang orang yang selama ini terus menunggumu, bahkan sampai detik ini.

Wah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Pasti kau sampai mengatuk ketika membacanya, iya kan, Slaine?

Tapi, tidak ada sedikit pun kebohongan yang kutulis di atas kertas berwarna putih ini. Semuanya benar-benar kuungkapkan dari bagian terdalam hatiku. Jika kau mulai merasa jijik padaku, itu sudah menjadi hakmu.

Dengan begini, aku bisa memulai untuk membuka lembaran baru di dalam hidupku. Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu dan mencari kebagaiaanku sendiri. Terimakasih telah memberikan setitik warna pada hidupku yang kelam. Jika suatu hari nanti kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali, ingatlah aku, bahwa sampai kapan pun kau masih memiliki tempat di sini.

Bersama dengan surat ini, tidak ada hentinya ribuan do'a yang kupanjatkan untuk kebahagianmu.

 _Ich liebe dich sein,_ _mein Ritter_ _._ _Ich liebe dich mit aufrichtigen und herzlichen. Auf Wiedersehen._

.

.

.

(A/N)

Hallo! Saya datang untuk nyampah di fandom ini. /diusir

Yah, saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya salam kenal aja. Terima kasih juga untuk siapa pun yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ternyata fanfic saya meninggalkan kesan negatif di hati para readers sekalian.

Saya pakai bahasa Jerman di akhir karena saya masih ngewibu Valvrave btw. (?)

Akhir kata, _see you!_

 _Ich liebe dich sein,_ _mein Ritter_ _._ _Ich liebe dich mit aufrichtigen und herzlichen. Auf Wiedersehen. : Aku cinta kamu selamanya, Kesatriaku. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Selamat tinggal._


End file.
